


Protect Me, Protect You

by HallowedNight



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Baby Gipsy, Baby Jaegers, Blackmail material??, Cute, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Scared Gipsy is cute Gipsy, Sentient Jaegers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowedNight/pseuds/HallowedNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Baby!Gipsy Danger is scared and comes to Raleigh because Yancy is busy. </p>
<p>(Summaries are not my strong suit.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect Me, Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> I love Baby Jaegers. -w- I have so many little drabble ideas that'll probably show up on Tumblr, but maybe not here. (I'm HallowedNight of Tumblr if you wanna check those out eventually.)

"Raaaaleeeigh!"

The man in question groaned and rolled over with a yawn, still mostly asleep. 

"Raleigh, wake uuuuup…" Little Gipsy crawled up beside his Ranger, gently poking Raleigh’s cheek with one finger. Raleigh cracked one eye open and rubbed his cheek; The Jaeger’s metal fingers were cold. 

"Mmm…what is it, Gipsy? Its…" he glanced at his bedside clock, "three in the morning."

"I couldn’t sleep… My room is scary… What if a Kaiju comes from under my bed?"

"A Kaiju wouldn’t fit under your bed, little guy." Raleigh smiled sleepily and held his arm out, allowing Gipsy to cuddle up against his side. "Why didn’t you wake up Yance?" 

"Because Uncle Tendo is here," the little Jaeger said matter-of-factly as he nuzzled his head under Raleigh’s chin. "The bed isn’t big enough when Uncle Tendo is here." 

"Yeah, they spread out, don’t they?" Both Raleigh and Gispy laughed quietly. "Well, I’ve got you now, you don’t have to be scared." He didn’t bother mentioning that Gipsy would one day be fighting and killing the very monsters that terrified him today. The irony didn’t escape him, but he wasn’t sure if Gipsy really understood what he was going to grow up to be. 

Raleigh waited until he was sure Gipsy was asleep before murmuring, “I’ll protect you today, Gipsy Danger…you’ll repay me one day.”

"Yeah, I will," came the quiet, unexpected reply. "Yance gave me some stuff I can show you…he called it…uhh…black-mar…materi…blackmail material, I think?" Raleigh cursed under his breath and wriggled further under the blankets. 

"Yeah, I’m definitely gonna want to see those."


End file.
